Late Night Ventures
by blossomjaj988
Summary: For the lovely pleaseprincesswhatpayment for Kristanna Secret Santa who wanted some protective Kristoff because protective Kristoff is the sexiest Kristoff. This wasn't one of Anna's brightest ideas. It wasn't the worst, but it wasn't her best. Leaving the castle at night, in a hooded cloak, to go explore the village? Nope. Not one of her best ideas.


This wasn't one of Anna's brightest ideas.

It wasn't the worst, but it wasn't her best. One of the worst was probably thinking she could get to the very top of the castle, only to make it half way and scaring the daylights out her parents when she fell and broke her arm.

"It was a miracle that it had been your arm and not your neck." Her father had scolded.

It could be the time she had thought sledding down the super steep and ever tempting hill (Kristoff had specifically said not to but who was she to listen to that worry wart) and nearly went over the edge and plowed right into a giant pile of snow that thankfully was not a boulder like her and Kristoff had thought.

But leaving the castle at night, in a hooded cloak, to go explore the village?

Nope. This idea wasn't near as bad as those, but it still wasn't the greatest. She couldn't help it. Elsa was so busy with her political and diplomatic nonsense. Kristoff was still on his last ice-harvesting trip of the season and Olaf had gone to keep Marshmallow company at the ice palace. Overall, there was just nothing at all for her to do. So, after careful consideration, and a bit of stealth, she had managed to get herself past the gates and into the village.

Overlooking the walkway, she stepped lively down the cobble-stoned street, staying close to the lamps that lit the way. She kept her head low, though the amount of people on the streets were limited to an old man limping his way to the nearby tavern and a busty woman who eyed her as she passed. Then there was the man leaning up against the wall a few buildings down. Anna eyed him quickly, making a mental note to quicken her pace when it came time to pass him. She wasn't afraid of him, but something told her that he wasn't hanging around just to view the stars.

Arendelle wasn't dangerous. On the contrary, it was probably the safest place in the entire world, though Elsa had warned her otherwise.

"It's not the best time to explore the town." She had told Anna, after a dramatic eye roll from the princess, "You don't see the daily reports that I do about certain incidents that occur." Elsa wouldn't give any details on such incidents, but by the tone of her voice, they were not friendly events.

Then there were the maids. The day maids always made it a point to leave before sundown and the night maids always arrived promptly during dinner when the sun turned golden across the fjord. Some of the guards even took to making sure they weren't traveling at night. Taking extra precautions when going about their duties and always being on high alert as soon as the sunset.

Even Kristoff had warned her that night was a risky time to be in the village.

"It can get dangerous Anna." He had said, "The village is not just happy-go-lucky people like you. Trust me." After that, he had made her promise not to explore the village at night, or to even venture into it without an escort.

Still, Arendelle was the safest place to Anna, and even though her knowledge of the world was pretty limited, she was 99% sure she was right.

Anna looked up to see the man still leaning up against the wall, but his gaze was now fully on her. He eyed her and slowly pushed himself off the wall.

Well, ok, maybe like, 90% sure.

" 'Cuse me miss." The man spoke, his voice harsh and deep. It sent a chill down her spine.

In the back of her mind, she was screaming at herself to keep walking, to run, and to get out of there as soon as possible. But something, God knows what, made her stop. She didn't turn to look at the man, merely glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was grinning a devilish grin, and it only added to the creepy aspect that seemed to radiate off of him.

"I was wondering if you could spare some change?" He stepped towards her and Anna's breathing hitched.

She shook her head, "I—I have no money. Sorry." She squeaked, her voice tight with fear.

"Ohhh, I doubt 'at. A pretty 'ing like you has no money?" He took another step, the sound echoing in the streets. "I 'ink you're lying to me." The grin was still on his face as Anna turned to look at the man. His face was full of scruff; his hair greasy and going well passed his ears. The clothes he wore were filthy, smudges of muck and grime could be found on nearly every article of clothing. His eyes bothered her the most. They were dark, twisted, reminding Anna of a similar pair she had seen once before in a reoccurring nightmare.

_RUN! _Anna screamed in her head, but she couldn't get her feet to move. _RUN! _

Anna shook her head, losing her voice as the man took another step.

"With a cape like 'at and you don't 'ave any money aye?" Anna's heart began to race, and finally she made her feet listen. She began to walk briskly away from him, looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following her. Movement caught her eye and she turned just in time to see another man standing in front of her now. He was much taller than the man standing behind her and was bigger framed. But his eyes, his eyes mimicked the same twisted darkness she had seen before.

She turned on her heals, preparing to run straight to the castle. But before she could take off, the greasy haired man stood in front of her. Anna's eyes widened with fear, her heart racing. She wanted to scream, wanted to yell for help, for anyone, someone. But her voice was gripped with panic and all she could do was back herself into the wall, glancing back and forth between the two men as they closed in on her.

"Oi, Travis. Wittle lady here says she ain't got any money." The man said, his sly grin returning to his face. His grubby hands picked up the edge of her cloak, rubbing the fine cloth between his fingers. "But she wears a royal cape. Me 'inks she is lying I do."

Anna snatched the cloak from his hand, trying to form a brave face. But Travis, the largest of the pair, snickered. His voice was very deep and extremely unnerving.

"Liar." He hissed and the tiny bit of bravery that had formed dissipated completely.

"Come on now miss, why lie to us aye? We don't like liars, do we Trav?"

"No, no liars." Anna was sure her heart was ready to burst from her chest. She had no idea what to do, what to say, how to even move. She wish she had listened, had stayed in the castle, waited for Kristoff's return and just sat comfortably in the library, or in her bed, just anywhere else but here.

The men hovered over her, the evil grins still on their faces. "Don't worry miss, we won't 'urt you." His grin grew, "Much."

Travis began to laugh, the greasy man only came closer and Anna closed her eyes. She turned her head, tears forming. A hand grazed her face and pulled the cloak slowly down from her head, exposing her to the light.

"Oh, she is a pretty 'ing isn't she Trav? Pitty." Anna whimpered. She didn't want this. She had only wanted to see the village at night, the stars in the sky, the glowing lamps in the streets, the beauty of the still and quite. Now, all she wanted was to be home, to be at the castle, to be with Elsa, to be with,

"Anna?"

_Kristoff._

Anna opened her eyes, frantically looking to find the source of the beautifully familiar voice. There he stood, in all his saving glory, outside the neighboring building. Anna had never been so happy to him in her life. His gaze narrowed, assessing the situation. When realization hit him, his brows furrowed and his fists clenched.

The greasy haired man and Travis turned as well to see Kristoff storming towards them. Anna darted to him, using the brief moment of confusion to her advantage. She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting the tears stream down her face. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close for a moment and then moving her behind him. She seized his arm, gripping it tightly and peered around him to see the two men eyeing them.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kristoff growled. The smaller of the men smiled weakly,

"No, no problem at all sir. Just talking to the sweet lass." Anna saw Kristoff's fist open, and without hesitation, she took his hand. He squeezed it gently,

"And that is why you cornered her?" He said. "I have a feeling you wanted a bit more." The man grinned, and Anna couldn't help but squeeze Kristoff's hand and arm tighter.

"Oh now 'at do you take me for?" Anna couldn't see Kristoff's face but from the look on the man's face, Kristoff meant business.

"At this moment, a dead man." Kristoff said firmly, "Unless you leave now, I won't report you to the guards and I won't report the fact that you tried to attack royalty." The man blinked at him,

"Royalty?" He said with a laugh, "We, we didn't know she was royalty, did we Trav?"

Travis looked at him confused,

"But boss you said yourself that she was wearing a royal cape—"

"Shut up, you." The man sneared, slapping the back of his partner's head. Anna's breath hitched as she waited for a response. Kristoff gripped her hand tightly as he stepped back, making sure she her legs didn't give out. "Right den. We'll leave and forget dis happened if you do the same."

Anna looked up at Kristoff. After a moment, he nodded his head. The two men stared down the couple, the smaller man turning first and taking off across the street, his partner close behind. Anna watched as the two disappeared into the darkness. As fresh, hot tears began to fall, a sob escaped her as she felt Kristoff release his grip on her.

"Anna?" He spoke softly as he pulled her into his arms, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Anna shook her head, avoiding his concerned eyes and letting herself fall into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She said into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kristoff asked, stroking her hair softly.

"I—I should have listened to you, and Elsa. Oh, she is going to be so angry with me. I never should have left the castle. I should have stayed. I'm sorry I—I thought—." Another sob escaped her,

"Shhh." Kristoff whispered in her ear. "It's ok. I'm not angry."

Anna looked up at him confused,

"I'll admit that I'm a bit frustrated that you didn't listen, and slightly terrified to think about what would have happened if I wouldn't have been here," Anna tightened her grip, "But, you're safe. I'm here. That's all that matters right now."

They stood there for a moment, holding each other in the dim light until Kristoff cupped her face to meet his eyes,

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle."

"Yeah." She said softly, her eyes moving to her boots. "This will be fun to tell Elsa."

"What? That I surprised you and took you on a walk in the village?" Anna looked at him baffled, "I'm sure she would really like to hear that."

"But—Kristoff—I—we—"

"We'll keep this between us." He said softly, kissing her temple. Anna smiled at his touch, taking hold of his hand and turning to walk down the street. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Next time, use that thick head of yours before trying to do anything like this again ok?"

"HEY!" Pause. She snorted. "Trust me, I think my thick head has learned it's lesson."


End file.
